A terminal can be divided into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal according to whether the terminal can be moved. The mobile terminal can be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether a user can directly carry the mobile terminal.
The functions of mobile terminals are being diversified. For example, there are functions of data and voice communication, photographing and video shooting through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and outputting an image or video to a display unit. Some terminals perform an electronic game play function or a multimedia player function. In particular, recent mobile terminals can receive multicast signals that provide visual contents such as broadcast, video or television programs.
As the functions of terminals are diversified, terminals are implemented into the form of a multimedia device having complex functions such as photographing or video shooting, playing of music or video files, and reception of a game or a broadcast.
In order to support and enhance the function of such a terminal, it may be considered to improve the structural and/or software parts of the terminal.
In recent years, wearable electronic devices worn on a user's body are being studied. For example, attempts are being made for electronic devices of glass type and watch type.
In the case of a wearable type electronic device, since required electronic elements need to be arranged in a limited space while satisfying design requirements, the need for optimized design is increasing.